To Love-Ru Nectar
by A Certain Irregular Author
Summary: This is a tale of Yuuki Rito and Momo Velia Deviluke sometime after the events of To Love-Ru Darkness. This work has been created through my never-ending thirst for more Momo action, and I hope this, as Kuroneko in Oreimo says, masturbationary work, will become an oasis of solace for those of you out there who worship Momo like I do. Reviews are appreciated, good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki Rito sleeps soundlessly in his room, his slumber undisturbed. On top of him lies a girl, her hair reminiscent of a ripe peach. Her name is Momo Velia Deviluke, the third daughter of the Deviluke family, rulers of the universe. Dressed simply yet erotically in a plain white shirt, her exposed thighs and legs make faint sounds against the white bedsheets as she slowly caresses Yuuki Rito's body. She slowly lowers her head, her short pink fair falling into her eyes as she slowly licks Rito's right nipple. She smiles a little when she feels it stiffen, and continues her slow, deliberate movements. Her hands slowly move upwards, starting from Rito's now exposed thighs, moving up to his crotch. Her right hand continues to snake up his exposed belly and up to his chest, while her left hand stops at his crotch. Unable to feel a significant bulge, she starts to slowly slide her hand up and down his white boxers as her right hand softly strokes Rito's vacant right nipple. Rito moans, a slight, quiet moan, not audible enough to awaken anybody, but enough to tell Momo what she wanted to know. Rito-san's enjoying this, she thought. Her left hand felt a bulge start to manifest, and her tail twitched as a shiver of anticipation shot through her. Due to her daily "training", Rito now reciprocated approximately four out of five times. Would he suddenly reach for her body and touch her, lick her, allow her to give herself up to a flood of pleasure that her beloved would provide? Or would he simply lie there and moan, simply enjoying the pleasure she was providing him? Come on, Rito-san, I know you can do it, Momo thinks.

. . .

"This has to be the weirdest dream I have ever seen in my life," Yuuki Rito said to himself. The dream had started rather naturally. He was sitting on the couch in his living room, reading a manga he had borrowed from Saruyama, listening to Mikan hum a tune as she prepared dinner. He finished reading the manga and put it down, idly watching Celine walk towards him holding a NDS.

"Mau~~~ Mau mau mau~~" exclaimed Celine.

"Fine, I'll play a game with you Celine," Rito said, picking her up, taking the game from let her lie on his belly as he flipped the NDS's switch on. Suddenly, jet black hair shot out of the NDS's screen, and pinned his arms and legs down. "Wait what!? Is this another one of Lala's inventions again?" Rito exclaimed.

"No it is not, Yuuki Rito," Celine whispered in a familiar voice. Suddenly Celine's figure started to distort and stretch, her pudgy arms and legs extending, her height growing, her green hair extending, turning jet black, her skin suddenly darkening to a shade of caramel brown.

"Nemesis!?" Rito exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Yuuki Rito, and now, you shall become my slave!"

"Mikan help!" Rito yelled as Nemesis drew closer and closer to his face, her face now dangerously close to hers. However there was no reply.

"Yuuki Mikan is not here anymore," Nemesis whispered in a barely audible voice. "She has been... Ah, removed, for my own convenience."

"What!? What have you done to her!?"

"You will find out in due time... Meanwhile..." Nemesis crooned. Suddenly, Nemesis's face started to distort. Her dark skin lightened, her hair shot back into her skull, until Rito was staring straight into yet another familiar face.

"Saruyama!?"

"Interesting... This is the first face that comes to your mind in this situation... Who thought you had potential on this side of the force..." Saruyama muttered in Nemesis's voice. "I brought a surprise for you, maybe you will enjoy this." With that, Saruyama-Nemesis reached behind himself and grabbed his "surprise". A twisted mollusk shell with tentacles wriggling out on the bottom, a single round eye staring at him from the middle of the shell.

"Meda-Q!?" Rito exclaimed.

"Yes exactly," Saruyama-Nemesis said as she placed him on Rito's left chest. Immediately, the tentacles started coiling around his chest, and started flicking his left nipple. Rito simultaneously felt Saruyama-Nemesis's hands crawl all over his body, from his thighs upwards, slowly touching him.

"Wait what- no- stop- what are you- no- NOOOOOOO!"

. . .

Rito's eyes flip open and he bolts up from his bed. Taking deep heavy breaths, he tries to regain his composure as he tries to forget the disturbing images he has just seen. He looks at his alarm clock. 9:30AM, Sunday morning. Rito shakes his head vigorously to shake the last remaining shards of his bizarre dream away, and looks around. Lying next to him on the floor is Momo, cradling her head as she rocks her body left and right, apparently in pain.

"What happened Momo!? Are you ok!?" Rito asks in a panic.

"Oww... Rito-san, that's not a good way to thank a girl after some morning service..." Momo mutters. Rito looked down at himself. His pants had been ripped off, his shirt folded up. He felt his chest and felt moisture on his erect left nipple, and saw a rather prominent bulge in his boxers.

"Mo- mo- mo- mo- Momo! Wha- wha- wha- what were you doing!?" Rito exclaims, turning redder and redder by the second as he starts comprehending what was going on.

"What do you mean, what was I doing? Just our everyday morning exercises, Rito-san!" Momo says with a sly grin, sitting up and looking up at him. Rito's eyes zoom onto Momo's pink thighs and her supple cleavage, visible between her undone shirt.

"Hu- hu- hu- hurry up and get out of my room!" Rito yelled, his face now as red as a beet.

"Why should I, Rito-san? Onee-sama and Nana are out gathering more animal species, and Mikan is out to help father with his manga. We're alone in the house together! Plus I haven't finished our morning exercises yet, and I have a feeling that it's going to be extremely beneficial for both of us!" Momo replies with her calculating grin. "Come on, Rito-san, you know you want to, don't deny it..." Momo whispers, slowly starting to crawl up onto Rito's bed. Rito just stares at her, entranced by the sight that is folding out in front of his eyes. As Momo crawls onto his bed on all fours, her undone shirt hangs loosely from her, swaying to and fro, flashes of light pink resting on her immodest curves testing what small part of restraint he has left. Momo's mischevious grin draws closer as Rito just sits there, unable to decide what course of action to take. She slowly crawls closer. Her lips, 30cm away, 20cm away, 10cm away...

I can't take this anymore, Rito thought. He steels his nerves, and grabs Momo's shoulders. "Momo..." He mutters.

"Yes Rito-san?"

"For the millionth time... We can't do this." He says, slowly pushing Momo away. He half expects Momo to push back against him, and collapse on top of him, leaving him at her mercy. However, this was not the case.

"...Why..." Momo whispers, her voice barely audible. Her grin is replaced with a look of sorrow, and as if to hide her expression from him, she slowly hangs her head.

"Um... Yes?" Rito asks.

"...Why? Why is it, Rito-san... What part of me are you dissatisfied with?"

"Wait what!?" Rito exclaims, panicking as Momo slowly starts to tear up.

"Why do you always refuse me? What part of me is lacking, Rito-san? My breasts may be smaller than Onee-sama's, but they're larger than Haruna-san's. I don't think that my style is that inferior compared to either of them, either. I don't understand! Why is it them and not me?"

"Momo..." Rito slowly utters. His mind frantically attempts to piece together the plentiful clues that Momo has continued to drop for the past year. Slowly, he reaches a conclusion that he never would have thought possible. "Momo... Could it be... That you like me?"

Momo's head suddenly jerks up, her teary eyes peering straight into his, a look of solemn determination on her face. "Yes... Yes I do, Rito-san... Every time you notice me, every time you compliment me, every time you acknowledge me... Every time you kindly talk to me... My heart skips a beat... My face gets flushed... I knew that you were Onee-sama's fiance, but... I cannot control these emotions, Rito-san... No matter how many times I make a move on you, no matter how many times they fail, no matter how hard it is to try create a place for myself in your heart... I cannot stop myself from wanting to be with you, wanting to be yours..."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-" Rito stares back into her eyes, flabbergasted at her sudden confession. His mind spirals in confusion, trying to figure out what to do. "But.. But.. What about the harem plan? Why would you work so hard to create a harem for me with other girls?"

"...What else could I do... What else could I do to get closer to you? I cannot create a place for myself in your heart... So I decided... I decided that if I managed to secure a place for myself in your harem, even if I were third or fourth place... If I managed to receive even a little of your love... Then I could be happy..." Momo slowly lowers her gaze, her eyes moving from his eyes, to his chest, to his thighs, to her thighs.

"Momo..."

.

.

.

And that's the end of Chapter 1. I know that fanfics can be OOC, but I intend to keep this as accurate to the original series as possible in terms of characterization. I'm hoping this manages to continue a couple more chapters, but yeah. You never know.


	2. Chapter 2

It is currently lunch time at Sainan Highschool. Yuuki Rito sits at his desk and opens his packed lunch. He pulls out his chopsticks... And sighs. His mind flashes back to the morning of the day before. Rito had been unable to do anything. He did not know what to do. Momo still lay on top of him, her head down, him unable to read her expression. After what had seemed like forever, Momo had slowly peered up, a devilish grin on her face.

"...Wasn't that a pretty heart pounding confession? Oh Rito-san~ Look at you, your face is so red~ How cute~ It's so adorable how easy it is to fool you! I would love to stay here a little longer, but Mikan-san will come soon to check on you, and I can't afford to be caught again, so see you later, Rito-san!" Momo had said, her mischievous grin never wavering.

...Why is it, Rito ponders. It was her normal, joking grin, yet... Why did it feel so odd... So fake? She said that she had fooled him... But was that really true? Did she really mean what she had said... Or was she, as she had told him, simply playing with him? As Rito sat there, his lunch untouched, a figure draws closer to him.

"Yo Rito, what's up? You seem really out of it today man."

"S-s-s-saruyama! Um, um, yeah, um, nothing much. W-w-why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been eating your lunch, and you seemed like you weren't listening to a single word Tear-ju Sensei was saying... Why do you keep shifting your eyes away from me?"

"W-w-what? I'm not shifting my eyes away from you. Haha... Hahaha... Ha..."

"...Man Rito, you're really out of it today man, take it easy, and rest up ok?"

"Um, yeah... Thanks..." Rito mutters. Shit, he thinks. I can't look Saruyama in the eye without remembering that freakish dream. What am I gonna do from now on, there's no way in hell that I'm gonna relive that dream in the middle of the classroom whenever I talk to Saruyama. He sighs, and packs his lunchbox up. Sorry Mikan, but I'm not gonna be able to eat this today. He gets up from his seat, and slowly walks outside his classroom. He needs some alone time, some peace and quiet to organize his thoughts. He decides to head for the roof top.

. . .

The heavy metallic door creaks ominously as Rito pushes it open. Suddenly, a burst of vivid blue fills his eyes. In front of him is the roof top, the fences set up on the edges, and beyond that, the brilliant aquamarine sky, clouds lazily drifting along. He takes a step out, into the sunshine. He feels a cool breeze ruffle his hair as the sun rains warmth down on him. It was a good decision to come here, Rito thought. However, as Rito looks around he realizes that he is not alone. In the near left corner of the roof top sits a girl. Hugging her knees with her face down, her pink hair softly dances as the wind whistles past her. She looks up, and as her eyes meet his, they slowly widen.

"Rito...san..." Momo mutters.

"Oh... Um... Hey Momo... What are you doing up here?"

"I'm just sitting here, enjoying the sunshine and the breeze. What are you doing here, Rito-san? Shouldn't you be with Onee-sama and Haruna-san?"

"Lala and Sairenji, huh…" Rito mutters, as Momo's words from the morning before reverberate in his mind. "Nah, I needed some space to think about some stuff, so I decided to come up here."

"I see." Momo replies.

As suddenly as their conversation had started, their words stop flowing. Awkward silence fills the rooftop, only disturbed by the chirps of nearby sparrows, the faint whistle of the wind. Momo simply sits in her corner, her head once again hung. Rito, at a loss for words, slowly walks to the other side of the rooftop, and stares up at the sky.

Why am I so conscious of her, Rito thinks. He blushes, his face a bright shade of crimson as he once again recounts the events of the morning before. His thoughts from the classroom, the very thoughts he had intended to leave behind, once again flood his mind. Was that really just a joke? Could he have fallen once again to Momo's deceit? Rito slowly turns his head, glancing over at Momo in the corner. She still sits there, her expression hidden. As he turns his head back, his thoughts once again arrive at the conclusion he had reached the morning before. Could it be that… Maybe Momo really likes me… but she said that she had been fooling me, Rito thinks. She told me that she was teasing me… But… Rito carries his head in exasperation as he struggles with the infinite loop of his thoughts, too cowardly to take any action.

After what has seemed like forever, Rito hears a sigh. He quickly turns around, and sees Momo raise her head. Her expression bleak, she slowly stands up.

"Rito san, lunch is almost over, so I shall be heading back to my classroom." She says, her eyes staring past the horizon. She slowly shuffles towards the door. Upon reaching it, she pauses, her hand softly resting on the handle, as if she were waiting for him to stop her.

All Rito can do is stare at Momo's back. He knows what he wants to ask her. But he does not know what he wants to hear. No, he knows what he wants to hear. But if he hears it, can he accept it? He has already admitted to loving two women, a fact that he still cannot come to terms with. Such thoughts prevented him from asking a simple question, a question he had already voiced once to her, a question that he had repeatedly asked himself in his mind.

Momo sighs once again as she now firmly grabs the door handle. She pulls the door open, and slowly walks into the doorway. As the heavy metallic door starts swinging back into place, a single powerful thought fills Rito's mind.

Stay here.

Don't go.

"Wait Momo-" Calls Rito, not knowing what to say if she stops. The only reply he gets is from the door, slamming back into place with a deep metallic gong, as if to signal the end of Rito and Momo's nonexistent conversation.

.

.

.

And that's the end of chapter 2. I know, Rito is stupid. It was painful writing this. But since I said that I would keep this non-OOC, Rito shall remain in character: stupid, insensitive, a complete dumbfuck, but in character.


End file.
